


Watching

by bakedgoldfish



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgoldfish/pseuds/bakedgoldfish
Summary: SLASH. Nothing happens, it's fluff, but still.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Watching**

**by: Baked Goldfish**

**Character(s):** Jed, Leo  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Leo  
**Category(s):** Slash/Fluff  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** They'd be sticky if I owned them. Are they sticky, Aaron? Are they? Oh, they are... well, what you do with them on your own time isn't any of my business, but feel free to share anyway. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Please don't sue.  
**Spoiler:** 17 People  
**Author's Note:** WARNING: SLASH. Nothing happens, it's fluff, but still. 

* * *

He looks like an angel when he's sleeping. I know I say that a lot about him, but it's the damn truth. He does. Like he hasn't a worry in the world. 

Tonight, he has no right looking like he's got no worries. Not tonight, of all nights. Tonight was the night we told Toby; it'll be the same when we tell the rest of the staff. It'll be the same when we tell the rest of the world. 

He doesn't know I've come up here. He never does. He never will. I won't tell him. But here I am, standing in the doorway to his bedroom, looking at him. Whenever Abbey's out of town, I'm here. Watching over him. 

Protecting him. 

It's all I can do. When I say that, I don't mean I'm incapable of doing anything more for him; I mean that I'm incapable of doing anything that does not pertain to him. If I think he needs it, I protect him, and that's all that's on my mind. 

I can't believe Toby reacted the way he did. It was... it wasn't what I expected. I didn't think he'd make it out like we'd done something illegal. We hadn't. Nobody was told to lie. Nobody was forced to keep quiet. Things were explained to them, they kept quiet on their own regard. We didn't do anything wrong. 

So why the hell do I feel so damn guilty? 

He looks so peaceful. That pout of his lips. His brows so relaxed, so soft. Some hair just falling into his eyes, just so. He looks so young. So small, curled up in that big, lonely bed. Maybe he's cold. I hope he isn't cold. It's not cold in the room, is it? And he's got that big comforter pulled almost up to his chin. I don't think he's cold. He shouldn't be cold. 

He might be cold. 

I'll just pull the comforter up a little more. Just a little, so he doesn't get a draft. Then I'll go; I think the secret service agent out there is giving me the evil eye through the door. 

Shh, don't wake up. I'm just pulling this up a little. There you go, hope that's better. 

He called it a coup d'etat. Toby said that when Jed was under, it was like I was staging a coup d'etat. Toby doesn't know what the hell he's talking about; we dropped the ball on that one, but there wasn't anything illegal. It was murky, yeah, but it was just a matter of the letter. Honestly, it was just a matter of the damn letter. Hoynes was in charge. Hoynes, who was elected. I gave suggestions, but Hoynes was the one heading it all up. 

Toby doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. 

Hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you. Close your eyes, sir. Go back to sleep. No, it's okay, just go back to sleep. I was... 

I wanted to pass something by you. I didn't know you were going to be asleep. It can wait til morning, go back to sleep. No, sir, if I sit down on the sofa I'm gonna be here all night. If I sit down on the bed I'll be here all night, too. 

I'm not sitting on the floor, you dweeb. 

Mr. President, I'll just go. It's late, and I've got an early meeting tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, sir. 

Sir, I really can't stay. I shouldn't. Sir... 

I was not watching you. No, I really wasn't. Sir, no. I never come up to your room and watch you. I'm not some sort of voyeur. Sir, I really don't. And I've got to go, I've got a meeting in the morning. 

Why? Because you told me to meet with this guy early in the morning, that's why. Look, sir, I should go. God knows you need sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning. 

All right. Fine, I'll stay for a few minutes. Yeah, I'll leave when you go back to sleep. No, you will *not* stay up all night, sir. Why? Because you're not twenty anymore. Go to sleep, Mr. President. 

I don't want to talk about this, sir. I really don't. We can talk in the morning. In the morning, sir, because Toby will be here in the morning. Yes, we need to talk to Toby. We do, because we have to figure out a way to tell the rest of the staff. 

We have to tell the rest of the staff, Mr. President. It'll come out, one way or another, and they need to hear it from you and not the press. Yeah, CJ's at her dad's, she should be back tomorr--later today. When's Abbey coming back? Okay. When she gets back, I think we should tell the rest of the kids. 

You know I won't stop referring to them as kids, so you might as well stop trying to convince me. They're kids and you know it. You know I respect them. That's why they have to know. 

Toby'll understand, in the end. And so will they. We'll plan it better for the kids. Sir, you didn't do anything wrong keeping it hidden. Go to sleep, Jed. We'll talk in the morning. 

Please, sir. I've got to go. Jed... stop that. You don't want this tonight, Jed. Get some sleep. I know what you want because I've known you forever. You don't want this tonight. If it were any night but tonight, it would be different. 

I can't do this tonight. Why? I can't. Stop asking me. I have to go, stop asking me why I can't... 

I'm scared. Jed, I'm really, really scared. What if Toby's right? I mean, what if they do have inquiries? We didn't do anything wrong, I know, but... I mean, what if the rest of them react like how he did? I wasn't thinking about these things, Jed. I wasn't even thinking about the... your thing. Not when I told Toby we had to start running again. Not until dinner that night. You told me about the deal, and I couldn't figure out why you'd made that deal, not even after you'd told me why. It just didn't click. 

Okay. Okay. Let me just get my jacket and shoes off. Scoot over a bit. Man, this bed's cold.

What? Of course I love you. What kind of dumbass question is that? Geek. 

Ow!

-end- 


End file.
